AmericaReader: Beat this Summer
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You're not the only one who's been dumped at the fair. You meet someone and just manage to win each other's hearts.


_Oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-ho_

The sun beat down on me as I walked down the board walk, my hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Today was supposed to be a fun day at the fair with my friends, but of course they'd all decided to go to the movies instead. The sounds of the crowd around me made me reminisce. I sighed and leaned against the railing of the tall structure, looking out over the beach.

"Why am I always the odd one out?" I mumbled, resting my chin in my palm. A light breeze blew around me and I smiled at the smell of the salty air.

"Strange, usually I'm the odd one out." I jumped a little and turned as someone spoke behind me. A tall guy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes the color of the sky stood in front of me. He was wearing a T-shirt and simple, cut off jean shorts. He had on a pair of flip flops and a huge smile. He seemed to just radiate joy and happiness.  
"Hi," I said, grinning and sticking out my hand. He shook it and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' here all by yourself?" he asked, leaning his back against the railing and crossing his arms over his broad chest. I shrugged and looked back out over the beach.

"My friends bailed," I said, not really too upset. He laughed lightly and looked at me with his blue eyes shining.

"No joke? My friends had to be somewhere else too," he explained. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Looks like were both outta luck huh?" I said, grinning despite myself. He chuckled and pursed his lips slightly.

"Well, maybe not. A hero can't simply leave a damsel by herself. How about me and you spend the day together?" he offered, an innocent smile on his face. I was about to tell him we hardly knew each other and that it would be kind of strange, but I simply couldn't resist the look in his eyes.

"Alright!" I replied excitedly, "let's go!"

_Like the first wheel goes around and around. Well the trouble with up is there's always a down. First I'm holding your hand and we're on the boardwalk. There's heaven right here on these streets and these docks._

"The name's Alfred, by the way. Alfred F. Jones," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the people towards one of the rides.

"_," I replied, trying to ignore the feeling that his hand was giving me. He brought us to a stop in front of one of the rides. We didn't have to wait long before we shuffled up and sat down in the ride. I laughed as Alfred suddenly tried to say we should get off. "Want me to hold your hand?" I asked, offering it to him. He nodded vigorously and took my hand. It was hard not to notice how much larger his hand was than mine.

"Thanks," he said as the ride started. I giggled and shrugged. The ride started and so did the time of my life.

_But the sun keeps settin', the days go fast ,and the sand on beach is like an hourglass. I can just feel it all slipping away and babe I can already say that_

We rode rides, played games, acted like little kids the whole time. He told me about his family, the college he was going to, and everything that he was hoping to do. I told him about myself and a little about my family. I told him I was only here for the week and that I was actually leaving tomorrow. His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

"Well then, we'll just have to make the most of this day then won't we?" he inquired, looking at me with those brilliant, sky blue eyes. My heart thumped in my chest and I hated to think that I was never going to see him again after this.

"Oh yea!" I shouted, jumping up to fist pump. He almost fell to the ground he was laughing so hard.

"Come on! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand, quickly lacing his fingers through mine and tugging me down the boardwalk. I laughed as I followed, trying to fight back the blush in my cheeks.

_As long I live, whatever I do, as great as it is, you know what's a bummer. I ain't ever gonna beat this summer with you, baby it's true. The taste of your kiss is so bittersweet. I ain't gonna beat, no way I'm gonna beat this summer with you._

"Oh yeah, those are definitely you," I said, watching Alfred put on a pair of plastic red sunglasses. He crossed his arms and leaned back, pretending to be thug.

"You know you can't resist my swag," he said, doing his best not laugh. I burst out giggling, clutching my sides. I reached for an oversized green and black hat and put it on.

"How about this?" I asked, striking a ridiculous pose. He chortled and lifted the brim so he could see my face.

"Perfect," he said, smiling gently at me. I blushed red and bit my lip. He seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled back. "C'mon, let's go check some more stuff out." He was about to put the glasses back, but I stopped him.

"You oughta get them, they look good on you," I said, spinning the hat on finger. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, as long as you get the hat!" he replied, pointing to the silly object. I laughed again and nodded too.

"Alright! It's a deal!"

_Before you know it it's all gonna stop. They'll be rolling up windows and puttin' up tops. Be a cold wind blowin' the leaves through the air. You won't find a tan line anywhere._

The sun was low in the sky as we walked along the beach, both of our shoes thrown elsewhere for the moment. The surf came in and was pulled back out, washing over our feet before going back out to the ocean. We held hands, just enjoying the moment. I watched the surf come in and splashed Alfred with my foot. He cringed against the cold water but ran out into the water until it was up to his calves and started kicking it at me.

"Al!" I squealed, trying to shield myself. He ran back to me and picked me up bridal style. "W-wha? Alfred! Don't you dare! Alfred I mean it!" I tried to warn him as he ran back out into the ocean. He held onto me tight and grinned as he fell back into the ocean. I tried to scream but the ocean water cut me off. I came up spluttering and struggled for a moment until large, warm arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry. Can you swim?" he asked hurriedly. I knew he thought he'd upset me. I wiped eyes free of water and grabbed his shoulders. He pushed down hard, making his sink under. He came up and grinned at me. "Come here you!" he shouted as I ran for shore.

"You'll have to catch me first!" We ran around, splashing around and swimming before I finally ran up underneath the boardwalk and sat down in the sand. Alfred followed and sat down beside me. We watched the water wash up against the large columns holding the structure up for a moment before Alfred scooted closer. I leaned my head against his shoulder, wishing the day didn't ever have to end.

"This is amazing," I murmured, letting my eyes slip close contentedly. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and squeezed gently.

"That's what heroes are for," he said, smiling widely. "Will you wait here? I wanna get something for you?" he asked excitedly. I lifted my head and looked at him. Those eyes were just too irresistible. I nodded, watching him stand up and run off. Once against my heart reminded me that this couldn't last for long.

_Baby I know that it ain't over yet so let's make the most of what we have left. But it's hard living for this moment we're in and knowing it's all gonna end…_

"Alright… now! You can open your eyes!" Alfred removed his hands from my eyes and I looked at the small sight before me. I raised my hands to my mouth and tried not to cry. There was a small table in front of us with a white sheet laid over it for a table cloth. Two old, glass bottles of coke and two covered objects sat on the little table.

"Ma'am," he said, leading me forward and helping me into my chair. I smiled and waited for to sit down. "For the main course," he said, grabbing the napkins covering the plates, "funnel cake!" He pulled them back the napkins to reveal two plates of funnel cake. I laughed a pulled a piece off.

"Open," I said, holding the sugar covered food out to him. He opened his mouth and I stuck the treat in. He chewed and swallowed quickly, pulling off his piece and pressing it against my mouth. I opened and gladly accepted the fried treat. We finished eating and he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Twilight was already here and Alfred smiled kind of sadly at me.

"One more thing," he said, pulling back up to the carnival above. I nodded, fighting the tears in my eyes. I hated to say it after one day, but… I think I'd fallen in love with him.

_As long I live, whatever I do (Whatever I do) as great as it is, you know what's a bummer. I ain't ever gonna beat this summer with you, baby it's true. The taste of your kiss is so bittersweet. I ain't gonna beat, no way I'm gonna beat this summer with you._

"Up you go," he said, motioning to one of the horses. I looked at carousel and back at him. "C'mon, don't make me put you on one." I forced back a giggle and sighed.

"Alright," I climbed up, with much difficulty, onto one of the metal horses. Alfred climbed onto the one next to me and then we started spinning. I reached my hand out as me slowly bobbed along. Alfred took it and held it tight, not wanting to let go. We rode the carousel over and over as darkness fell and brought night along with it. When we finally climbed off and stumbled to the railing once more, I check my watch and sniffed.

"Hey, don't cry," Alfred said, cupping my face and wiping away the tears that tracked my cheeks. "You're much too pretty to cry." I choked out a laugh and shook my head.

"I can't help it. I think I've fallen in love and I'm never going to see him again," I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut. My heart ached as I reached up and grabbed Alfred's wrists.

"Here." I opened my eyes and watched as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "If we ever meet again, I'll give you a real kiss, 'kay?" he said, fighting his own tears. I nodded, unable to say anything. I quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see ya 'round. Good bye Al," I whispered, giving him a fleeting hug. He wrapped his arms around me and nodded.

"Bye _."

_Yeah looking at you, girl, standing there, got your wayfarers on and the sun in your hair, and just like the song in a seashell, you'll be stuck in my mind. Bouncing 'round in my head and baby I can tell_

I looked at the black and green hat in my hands, sighing sadly. I could hear the people chattering behind me as I leaned my arms against the railing. Five years. It was hard to believe all that had happened five years ago. I came back every year, hoping to see him again but with no luck so far.

"You know," someone said, coming up beside me and watching the swell of the ocean below, "I met the most amazing girl here once. She just looked so lonely and I couldn't leave a damsel like her by herself." My head shot up and I was greeted by two gorgeous, stunning, innocent blue eyes.

"Alfred!" I breathed, tears welling him my eyes. I leapt at him, wrapping my arms around him neck and hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." He encircled my waist with his own arms and it felt like I was anchored. I wasn't ever going to be able to leave him again.

"You aren't the only babe," he murmured. "I couldn't ever stop thinking about you. Night and day, it was like you haunted me or something." I pulled back and looked at him. He had silent tears tracking down his face but the biggest grin imaginable gracing his lips. "Remember what I told you that night before we left?" he asked, his eyes wide. I sucked in a light breath and nodded. "Good." Before I could respond, he was kissing me.

I wrapped my arms tighter arms tighter around him and kissed back, tears still falling from my eyes. It was sweet, loving and full of contained longing. I tilted my head and pulled back for air.

"I'm not going to be able to go again. I just ca-" He silenced me, kissing me quickly again.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on letting you leave anytime soon," he replied, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled as I rested my head on his chest, listening to the constant beat of his heart. "I think I love you _," he breathed into my hair softly. I looked up at him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you too Alfred. I loved you the entire time."

_As long I live, whatever I do (Whatever I do) as great as it is, you know what's a bummer. I ain't ever gonna beat this summer with you, baby it's true. The taste of your kiss is so bittersweet. I ain't gonna beat, no way I'm gonna beat this summer with you._


End file.
